This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Comparison of 1D CE and LC of 5 std protein digest (containing phosphopeptides) and SCX fractions enriched for phosphopeptides. CE-microreactor-CE for analysis in application to phosphoproteomics